


White Tile

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You and Kiyoomi relax in your new shower.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	White Tile

**Author's Note:**

> is shower sex the most obvious and cliche route to take for kiyoomi? yes. am I still a whore for it? YES

“Ugh, isn’t it just gorgeous in here?” you lamented, staring at your newly redone bathroom in awe. Everything seemed so much brighter and open with the new colors, and you ran your hand over the marble countertops Sakusa had picked out. Everything fit perfectly together, and you couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. Sakusa walked in behind you, admiring you more than the bathroom. You were about to tell him off for being so obvious when he took a few more steps over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his face into your neck. He pressed his hips against you, giving you a front seat to his arousal. 

“Kiyoomi…”

“We just got a new shower, right?” he said, low in your ear. You locked eyes with him in the mirror, breath hitching at just how dark they were despite the light of the bathroom. “Let’s break it in.” He gave a small nip to your neck and stepped back, looking to you for a response. Your hands were gripping the marble, but you quickly released your fingers and worked instead on removing your clothes, desperate for more of Sakusa’s touch everywhere he could put it. He got the water running and stepped back over to you, still half dressed since you were rushing too much to actually get anything off. He went to work on the buttons of your top, pressing kisses as more skin was revealed. Realizing you weren’t wearing a bra only made his kisses and bites more fervent, tongue circling a nipple and teeth grazing the skin to communicate just how _badly_ he wanted you. 

The steam from the shower soon fogged up the mirror, prompting you to tug his hand as you both stepped into the space together. You were the first one under the stream of water and you let it wash over you, soothing your muscles that were sure to be aching when you stepped back out. 

“Lovely…” Sakusa breathed, hands running up and down your sides. You shivered despite the heat of the water and turned your attention to your boyfriend, who looked like he was ready to devour you at any second. His hands grazed your clit and you decided that if he was going to devour you, you’d die happy. Pulling his fingers back down, you moved them for him against your skin, leaning on him to support you as you were overtaken by the pleasure only he could bring you. 

“ _Kiyoomi, please_ ,” you moaned, the combination of his consistent strokes and the stream of water surprising you with your orgasm. “Fuck, _right there!_ ” you cried and his fingers just barely slowed down to draw out your climax. “You’re so perfect, Kiyoomi.” Your hands meandered up to his damp curls, thumb brushing the freckles in their path. Sakusa had always been incredibly attractive to you, ever since you saw him at your old high school volleyball games, but winning his heart had been crazy difficult. Feeling his kisses against your cheek, you decided, made it all worth it. You reached down to a corner of the shower and lathered some suds in your hand before wrapping it around his cock, smiling at how he had to place a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. It made you feel like you were doing something right. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, eyes fluttering closed as you quickly moved your hand up and down on his shaft. You closed the gap between yourselves and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. You swallowed his gasp at your pace, desperate to help him come for you. 

“I wanna see you come, Kiyoomi, _please?_ ” you begged, smiling against his skin as he finally spilled himself over the two of you, cum coating your hand and both of your stomachs. “Perfect,” you praised, pressing a cute kiss to his nose. Anyone else and he would have been racing for the soap, but for you, he gave a small smile and pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek. 

“Now,” you began, looking down at the mess between you. “Let’s actually use this new shower for its intended purpose.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! sorry it was so short and if it felt rushed or anything, its 320 (I hour short, rip) so im so loopy rn lmao


End file.
